The present invention relates to a display rack which is primarily designed for bicycles but which may be used for other similar articles in a retail area.
Commonly, in the retail business, floor space is necessary for providing an acceptable display of item for sale. In order to provide substantial floor space the items must be displayed not only in an attractive orderly manner but they also have to maintain a safe customer environment as well as providing accessibility to the items. A substantially effective way to organise the items is to provide shelving in which the items are placed. Shelving allows the items to be stored and displayed off the floor thereby providing the necessary floor space needed. Placing items on shelves may be found to be unsafe and inefficient since obtaining the items from the shelves could prove to be unsafe and difficult since an employee or such must raise his or her self to the level of the shelf to take down or put up the item(s).
Another way of maximising floor space is to raise the item(s) from the ground and hanging them from racks or hooks. Again the can prove to be difficult and unsafe in that, for the same reasons stated above, the employee has to reach up to the rack or hook to remove or replace the item(s).
Items can also be hung from the ceiling or walls but again could provide an unsafe environment and could prove to be difficult to access the item(s).
In view of the above examples, providing floor space in a retail outlet for bicycles is equally or perhaps more difficult. A first problem which may be caused by bicycles in the outlet is that there is generally a large number of bicycles on display since there are many different models, sizes and types of bicycles available. Also bicycles can be hard to display because bicycles need a stand in order to be in an upright or acceptable displaying position. Putting bicycles on shelves can be proved to be very difficult and unsafe because of the above reasons which provide bicycles with instability.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an improved storage and display system which is primarily but not exclusively designed for bicycles and allows storage in a small space with the bicycles being displayed in a common small display area.
According to the present invention there is provided a display apparatus for displaying a plurality of articles comprising:
a frame;
a plurality of moveable display hangers each arranged to support at least one article;
each display hanger being suspended from a respective support arrangement coupled to the frame on which the respective display hanger can be moved generally horizontally between a first storage position and a second display position;
the display hangers being arranged in at least two rows each having at least one moveable hanger with one upper row being located above the other lower row such that when the hangers are located in the storage position the upper row is located directly above the lower row;
the support arrangements being arranged such that each of the hangers is movable from the storage position to the display position in front of the storage position while other hangers remain in the storage position;
and the support arrangements of the hangers of the upper row being arranged such that each of the hangers of the upper row is movable vertically downwardly to the display position in front of the lower row while other hangers remain in the storage position.
Preferably there is provided a locking mechanism arranged to secure the hanger in position when in the first storage position.
Preferably each moveable hanger is arranged to support a pair of bicycles.
Preferably the moveable hanger is mounted on a rail providing movement in a forwards and rearwards direction.
Preferably each moveable hanger is suspended so that it can be moved in a side to side swaying movement.
Preferably there is at least three rows of moveable hangers and the top row is movable vertically.
Preferably a top row has a linkage supporting the hanger such that articles can be coupled to the hanger and wherein the linkage is moveable between a first raised position for display and a second lowered position for providing access to the hanger.
Preferably each hanger carries a pair of bicycles side by side and is arranged such that one is offset slightly forwardly and upwardly of the other.
Preferably the support arrangement includes a horizontal rail on which the hanged can be moved forwardly and rearwardly and wherein the rail can be raised and lowered to provide said vertical movement.
Preferably there are provided two sections each containing a plurality of rows and wherein the two sections are area arranged face to face so as to use a common display area therebetween.
Preferably there is provided an additional storage area above the sections in which the articles are supported on horizontally movable supports and can be raised to the storage position and lowered into the display position between the two sections.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided a display apparatus for displaying a plurality of articles comprising:
a frame;
a plurality of moveable display hangers arranged side by side in a row each arranged to support at least one article;
each display hanger being suspended from a respective support rail coupled to the frame on which the respective display hanger can be moved generally horizontally along the rail between a first storage position and a second display position;
and wherein each moveable hanger is suspended so that it can be moved in a side to side swaying movement.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided a display apparatus for displaying a plurality of articles comprising:
a plurality of moveable display hangers each arranged to support at least one article;
each display hanger being suspended from a respective support arrangement on which the respective display hanger can be moved generally horizontally between a first storage position and a second display position;
the display hangers being arranged in two sections each containing at least two rows each having at least one moveable hanger with one upper row being located above the other lower row such that when the hangers are located in the storage position the upper row is located directly above the lower row;
the support arrangements being arranged such that each of the hangers is movable from the storage position to the display position in front of the storage position while other hangers remain in the storage position;
wherein the two sections are arranged face to face so as to use a common display area therebetween;
and wherein there is provided an additional storage area above the sections in which the articles are supported on horizontally movable supports and can be raised to the storage position and lowered into the display position between the two sections.